


Aqours College Collection

by fallensakura



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mentions of Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallensakura/pseuds/fallensakura
Summary: Aqours are gayer than ever. Shameless rarepairs because I can.1) The Morning After the Night Before - YohaRiko2) Pride - DiaMaru3) First Time For Everything - KanaRuby





	1. The Morning After the Night Before - YohaRiko

Exiting the bathroom adjacent to Yoshiko’s bedroom, Riko scraped her wet hair up, removing the hair band from her mouth as she pulled glossy red waves into a ponytail secured tightly above the nape of her neck, not caring as she felt the oversized band t-shirt Yoshiko had lent her as sleepwear lift dangerously high as she moved her arms, the thin material grazing her upper thigh. Feeling Yoshiko’s eyes boring into her from where she was sitting cross-legged on her bed, she turned to her girlfriend, raising an eyebrow at the younger girl and her actions. Yoshiko, however, seemed relatively unfazed, moving a hand to cover her face in her signature fallen angel pose.

“Ah, how devilish my favourite demon looks, how truly befitting of a follower of the great fallen angel Yoh-‘.

Interrupted as a pillow met her face in what could only be described as one of the most skilful throws Yoshiko had ever seen (or felt), she grimaced, looking up at her girlfriend, who rolled her eyes and flopped down on the bed, sticking her tongue out at the first year.

“Shut _up_ , Yocchan.” An exaggerated sigh escaped the lips of the older girl, a small smirk tugging at her lips as she secured her ponytail once more, giggling as she felt her girlfriend wrap her arms around her waist and bury her face into her shoulder, pouting.

“Come back to bed, Lily,” Yoshiko mumbled, moving her hands up towards Riko’s breasts eagerly, grumbling as Riko swatted her hands away, “I’ll make it worth your while…” she wheedled, tracing Riko’s collarbone with a finger in a desperate attempt to seduce the other girl back to bed.

“I have class today, Yocchan,” Riko turned to face the younger girl, “In fact, we both do. You probably shouldn’t miss anymore lessons this term, we have exams soon,” the pianist chided, taking Yoshiko’s hands in hers.

“Oh, so it’s okay when we miss class because you pull me into an empty lecture room to fuck, but not when I want to stay in bed and have romantic morning sex with you? Hypocrite.” Riko’s face heated up at Yoshiko’s remark, looking away guiltily, biting her lip.

“That’s different.” She retorted, not daring to meet her girlfriends mischievous gaze, “I have _needs_.”

“So do I, you pervert! You may have the sex drive of a dog in heat, but that doesn’t me-“

Riko silenced her with a quick kiss, and Yoshiko could practically taste the older girl’s smirk as she melted into the kiss. Riko always had been a good kisser. Unfortunately, it ended all too quickly as Riko pulled away, standing up suddenly, swinging her arms around as she stretched. Yoshiko watched the hem of her girlfriend’s t-shirt like a hawk, unashamed in hoping that the shirt would rise up _just_ high enough to get a glimpse of Riko’s amazing butt. Catching the redhead’s eye, the older girl spoke.

“Look away. I’m getting changed,” she said, turning away from Yoshiko and clutching the hem of her borrowed t-shirt.

“I’m totally not looking away.”

“But-“

“Lily, don’t start with the ‘but we’re both girls’ crap. I’ve seen you naked enough times to know that you’ve got it going on in _all_ the righ-“ 

“Ignoring you, Yocchan.”

Yoshiko chuckled, getting up from her bed and pulling off her own sleepwear, dragging on a black hoodie emblazoned with various satanic symbols, a black skirt and some flip-flops. It was summer after all, and at this time in the morning, she really couldn’t be doing with donning all of her fallen angel getup.

Riko sighed, glancing at her phone. “I have a while before class starts. I should probably go back to my room and change clothes, I can’t exactly turn up to class wearing yesterday’s clothes, can I?”

“Have fun doing the walk of shame back to your room in last night’s clothes, Lily. Now everyone will know what _you_ get up to at night,” Yoshiko teased, receiving a glare in return from her girlfriend.

“As if they don’t already know, Yocchan. You’re not exactly quiet in bed, and these walls are as thin as paper.”

“I’m sorry, if I recall correctly, _I_ wasn’t the one screaming ‘fuck me, Yocchan, make me your little demon’ last night, now was I?”

“I’m leaving.”

“Bye Lily, love you~” Yoshiko sung, grinning as she watched her girlfriend stomp towards the door, pausing as her hand hovered above the door knob, before glancing back at the teal-haired girl, pouting.

“Love you too,” Riko muttered quietly, opening the door and stepping out into the doorway, “see you at lunch, Yocchan,” she smiled, her usual demure demeanour returning as the younger girl reciprocated the smile.

“At the usual spot?”

“At the usual spot. See you later,” the redhead smiled, turning and walking down the dormitory corridor back to her own room. Yoshiko couldn’t wait till lunchtime. 


	2. Pride - DiaMaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anything, Dia thought, she was too proud of Hanamaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, fluffy (+ maybe a little angsty?) DiaMaru for your soul.

Dia was on fire. Here she was, a respectable, intelligent, beautiful college student excelling at her studies, at the top of her class. She was untouchable. Having received full marks on her recent economics essay once again, her peers were in awe of her, and she knew it. Striding out of the lecture hall with her head held high, 15 miserable college students trailing in her wake, no one could stop her now. She had their respect, their attention, their gratitude for being such an amazing leader, their admir-

“Dia-chan!” A soft voice cut through her internal monologue. She knew that voice. But it couldn’t be, it couldn’t be her.

But it was her, because standing by the door to the lecture hall, bouncing excitedly as she shifted her weight from foot to foot, was Hanamaru Kunikida, soft round face glowing in excitement as she tackled Dia in a firm, warm hug. Dia was on fire. Literally.

She stared in horror down at her girlfriend, whose head was planted firmly in-between Dia’s breasts as she nuzzled the older girl fondly, before glancing up at her peers, who tittered nervously. Narrowing her emerald eyes at them, they scuttled off, whispering to each other, and Dia, still bright red with embarrassment, grabbed Hanamaru by the wrist and dragged her around the corner.

“Hanamaru-san,” Dia looked down at her younger girlfriend, melting a bit at the eager, sincere look plastered on Hanamaru’s face, at the questioning ‘zura?’ that escaped the younger girl’s lips in response. “I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t meet me outside of class.”

“But you’re my girlfriend, zura. I wanted to see you.”

Instantly feeling guilty upon seeing the hope visible on Hanamaru’s face, Dia adopted a lighter, more gentle tone, quietening as her classmates passed them in the corridor, watching the spectacle play out in bemusement. She chose her words carefully.

“The thing is, Hanamaru-san,I have a certain…a certain reputation to uphold. People respect me, people look up to me. They can’t know my weaknesses.”

“I’m your weakness?” An amused Hanamaru grinned up at her girlfriend, and Dia was amazed that she hadn’t seemed to hurt her girlfriend’s feelings. She nodded in response, spluttering as Hanamaru suddenly took Dia’s slightly clammy hand in her own, pulling the older girl close to her as she began to trot down the corridor. “Come on! Let’s go get food, zura.”

“Wait!-“ she called, stuttering as the full-figured girl pulled her down the corridor, the carefree smile on her face evidence that she wasn’t bothered in the slightest by all the attention the couple were receiving. Humming as they walked out of the economics block, Hanamaru stopped as the pair reached the couple’s favourite place to each lunch, the large shady oak tree on the edge of the campus grounds, a place where they could eat in piece without risk of being seen by Dia’s classmates. Hanamaru, on the other hand, couldn’t care less if her own classmates saw her, if anything, she was just proud to be able to show off her beautiful girlfriend to the rest of the world.

Suddenly, Hanamaru became quiet. “Are you ashamed of me, Dia-chan?”

“What?” Dia was surprised, and even more, hurt, but she imagined that what Hanamaru was feeling was tenfold to her own emotions. “Of course not.” She took Hanamaru’s smaller hands into her own. “Why would you think that?”

Hanamaru didn’t answer, instead asking another question. “Are you not proud of me?”

Dia sighed. Hanamaru always had been good at putting up a mask, a barricade to her own feelings, especially when it counted, and Dia was ashamed that she hadn’t seen through the younger girl’s façade as she usually did. She thought back to that day, the first time they had interacted without Ruby there, when her younger sister had joined Aqours, and Hanamaru, wonderful, selfless, determined Hanamaru, spoke to her, and confirmed what she already knew. That was the first time she had realised her feelings for Hanamaru, and they had only gotten stronger over time.

Delicately, gently, Dia pulled Hanamaru down onto the bench underneath their tree, looking into her girlfriend’s caramel coloured eyes.

“If anything, I’m too proud of you. I’m so, so proud of you, Hanamaru-san, and I want nothing more than to show you off to the world, to let everyone know what you mean to me. But I can’t, because I’m so in love with you that I find it impossible to keep my feelings inside when I see you. My emotions overwhelm me, Hanamaru-san. I can’t think straight when I’m with you, and I don’t want people to see that side of me.”

“Why not, zura?”

“Because I want my love be reserved for you. The Kurosawa family, we’re tough. We’re triumphant. That’s what the rest of the world, my classmates, my family, that’s what they need to see from me. Pride, intelligence, power. But not you, Hanamaru. You let me see the real you, and in return, I let you see the real me. I want that to be something special between us. You know what I’m really like, and that’s all that matters.”

They sat in silence for a while, and Dia wondered whether she’d overstepped the line, whether she was being too controlling. Whether she’d got it all wrong.

“You really can be silly sometimes, zura.” Hanamaru spoke, nonchalantly, resting her head on Dia’s shoulder, eliciting a squeak of surprise from the older girl. “I think you show your true self to the world more than you realise, Dia-chan.”

Giggling, she kissed Dia on the cheek gently, grinning as a blush tinted the face of the older girl. “Now let’s really go get food. I’m hungry.”

And with that, they began to walk, hand in hand, and Dia thought maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to put her pride on the line from time to time.

 


	3. First Time For Everything - KanaRuby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you…have you ever been on a d-date before, Kanan-chan?” Ruby asked breathily, her cheeks flushing red and her eyes cast downwards. She could feel Kanan peering at her intently, a small giggle escaping the older girl’s lips. 
> 
> “Nope! There’s a first time for everything though, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated this in over a week, I've had some stuff going on :) please take this KanaRuby fluff a) because it's KanaRuby fluff and b) as an apology for the angsty fic I posted yesterday that upset a lot of people (I'm really sorry for that btw, idk why I hurt my best girl and OTP like that, but I wrote it yesterday morning when I was waiting to get exam results and I needed something to take my mind off of it as I was really anxious). Please tell me if people would prefer if I deleted it :))

“Make it pretty, ‘kay Ruby-chan?”

Ruby squeaked in surprise. She had been so focused in crossing the glossy blue strands of hair cascading down the older girl’s back that she had hardly noticed Kanan attempt to make conversation with her. She stuttered back a response, sitting cross-legged behind the older girl on said girl’s bed. This whole atmosphere, the whole situation, was proving to be a little too much for poor Ruby, who, when she had been invited into her crush’s bedroom to help her work out a hairstyle for a date, had almost fainted. The first cause, being invited in Kanan’s dorm room, the second cause, the overwhelming disappointment she felt upon hearing that Kanan had a date. Thankfully, Ruby had gotten a little better at hiding her feelings since high school, but sitting behind Kanan, where the older girl couldn’t see her face, she allowed herself to mope a bit more.

It would have happened sooner or later. The girl Ruby had idolised for years was gorgeous, beautiful and fun and friendly, a true princess. She practically had a line of admirers greeting her every morning as she walked to class, Ruby noticed, all of them taller and more mature than her. It would only make sense that Kanan would choose one of them to go on a date with.

 _Date_. The word seemed so foreign to Ruby. She had never been on a date, after all, in a small port town like Uchiura, it was near impossible to actually attend one. In fact, for all of the years she had known Kanan, she had never even heard of her, Kanan Matsuura, resident mermaid, attend one, or even be asked on one. That being said, she always had been pretty sheltered from stuff like that by Dia, so she really wasn’t clear on anything like that. Opening her mouth, and then closing it again, she tried to work out a tactical way to ask her crush about dating, removing her hands from Kanan’s hair.

“K-Kanan-chan!” She all but screeched in Kanan’s ear, causing the older girl to whip around in surprise. Ruby clapped her hands over her mouth in shock at the sheer volume of her call, dropping them away before uttering a guilty apology. Kanan laughed, a hearty but caring chuckle that never failed to put a smile on Ruby’s face, before prompting the younger girl for her reply.

“Have you…have you ever been on a d-date before, Kanan-chan?” Ruby asked breathily, her cheeks flushing red and her eyes cast downwards. She could feel Kanan peering at her intently, a small giggle escaping the older girl’s lips.

“Nope! There’s a first time for everything though, right?”

Now _that_ was a surprise. If Kanan, the most beautiful girl in the whole of Uchiura, had never been on a date, what did that mean for Ruby herself?

“I-I see. I suppose there is.”

Kanan turned around, and Ruby returned to braiding the older girl’s hair. What wonderful hair Kanan had. Long, glossy, pretty hair that shone a brilliant cobalt blue in the sunlight, a perfect contrast to her mermaid-like purple eyes. Reaching down to the older girl’s lower back, slightly wavy, Ruby was honestly surprised that, after years of diving and swimming, Kanan’s hair was in such a good condition. Perhaps she really was a princess, Ruby thought, before giggling. She was in college now. There was no time for any of those childish fantasies anymore.

Reaching the end of Kanan’s hair, she secured the braid with a clear elastic band, admiring how smooth and symmetrical Kanan’s hair looked like this, almost like mermaid scales. Mentally patting herself on the back for her handiwork, she clutched the braid, twisting it around at the nape of the diver’s neck, where the braid started, to form a bun, before securing it in place with hair grips. Shuffling back to observe the older girl’s new hairstyle, she knew that whoever was accompanying Kanan on the date would think Kanan was the most beautiful girl alive. After all, in Ruby’s mind, it was highly likely that she was.

“Is it finished?” the older girl’s call interrupted her from her train of thoughts.

“Almost,” Ruby replied, securing the final touch, a pale blue clip shaped like a butterfly, it’s wings shimmering with the slightest tint of emerald green, onto the bun. Perfect. Gently pulling two strands of silky hair out from besides Kanan’s temples, the diver turned around upon Ruby’s request. “How do I look?” she asked, pulling a funny face, prompting a giggle from the younger girl.

“You look perfect, Kanan-chan,” she answered honestly, smiling at the older girl timidly. Kanan would never think of her as anything more than a younger sister, she thought sadly, before moving to cover up her slip in composure, smiling brightly at Kanan.

“Come on then.” Kanan jumped off of the bed, holding a hand out to Ruby, who peered at it, and then Kanan’s face, ever so slightly anxious, and more notably, confused at the older girl’s actions.

“W-what do you mean?”

“I thought I told you I had a date.”

Even more confused, Ruby furrowed her eyebrows. “Y-you did.”

“Well come on then, Ruby-chan.”

What was Kanan making her do? Was she going to escort Kanan to her date? Surely Kanan knew that Ruby wasn’t a very good driver. Peering at Kanan’s face more intently, she was shocked to see a faint blush cross the older girl’s features, her purple eyes not daring to meet Ruby’s own.

“Well who did you think I was going on a date with?” Kanan shifted her weight from one foot to the other, all of her usual cool composure gone as she anxiously rubbed her hands together. “It’s only you, Ruby-chan. It’s always been you.”

Ruby squealed. _What_? Kanan-chan liked _her_? Kanan wanted to go on a date with _her_? Struggling to form a coherent sentence, she struggled out a reply.

“Y-you want to go on a date…with m-me?”

“Well of course I do.” Kanan was now blushing even harder, a soft, embarrassed chuckle escaping her lips. “There’s no-one else I’d rather go with.” She paused, looking down at Ruby, who was now as red as her hair, emerald eyes wide, before continuing.

“I’ve been trying to send signals to you, you know, hint. But for some reason, it wasn’t working, I wasn’t being obvious enough, I suppose.” She giggled again. “So I just decided to ask you. And I wanted to look good for our date, well, if you accept, that is, and you know I’ve never been good at makeup and hair and all that stuff and you’re really brilliant at it, so I thought maybe…maybe if I asked you to do my hair for a date, you’d kind of get the hint. So,uh…do you accept?” She grinned a lopsided grin at Ruby, but anxiety was still audible in her voice, visible in the slight quiver of her hands.  

“I accept, Kanan-chan.” A sudden wave of determination overcame Ruby, and she steeled herself, jumping up off of the bed and grabbing Kanan’s hand like she used to when she was little. The immediate gasp that Kanan let out at Ruby’s touch was enough to make Ruby realise that she had perhaps made a mistake, and she let go awkwardly, biting her lip, squeaking when she felt Kanan’s slightly bigger, stronger hand catch her own once again.

“Let’s go.” The older girl grinned down at her, and Ruby thought she could burst with happiness. There truly was a first time for everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
